Imber Polus
by Winged Bunny
Summary: Imber Polus, latin for rainy heaven. A sequel of Nivalis Aether, but can be a stand alone piece. Happy valentines day ppl! TxH, sap and angst alert!


**Disclaimer:** chances of me owning Yami No Matsuei are like, well¡­ zero. Unless I got really really rich and bought the copyright, then I could do unspeakable injustice. ^_________________^ 

**Imber Polus**  
By: Winged Bunny

  
The rain is dropping..........

Like a liquid meteor shower, rapidly rapidly, crashing on earth. 

A girl raced though the street, water splashing up as her feet landed in little ponds of rain, shattering, shattering, then came falling down again. 

It was cold, it was wet...........

But she was so happy. Her pink lips turning upward, forming a cheerful smile. Morning colored eyes sparkling like sunshine, filled with hopes and dreams. Her Heart pounded anxiously like a butterfly trapped in a cage........

Just one more block to go...........

It's almost like that she could soar to the sky if she wanted to, but her wings were cut off before she could spread them.

Her world crashed down, broken into a million pieces like a smashed glass ornament. Falling, falling with the rain, disappearing into the dark of the watercolor painting. A brilliant red dubbed on by the paintbrush, melting, fading into the world of gray.

A heart shaped box was abandoned on the road; pity, it will never be delivered to that special someone who was waiting for his lover's return. The girl's cheerful smile will be forever lost in the requiem sung by the seagulls; sharp, desolate song echoing in thin air. 

Pale, delicate hand reached down, picking up the box. Cold droplets landed on him, gentle but rapid, sliding and caressing his hair, his eyes, and his lips.

A chillingly comfortable feeling. 

His hands are blood stained; at least that's what he thought. Stained by the dreams and lives he took. Crystalline drops slide down, was it rain? Or was it...............

Guilt, such a funny thing, it made him want to break down and cry in someone's warm embrace. 

Let it rain, let it rain, let he hide his tears. All he wanted to do now was to melt down in to a puddle of stained rain. Let it rain............

And the rain suddenly stopped. 

He looked up, not surprised to find an umbrella over his head. The warm feelings emitting from the violet-eyed man behind him that were so familiar that he couldn't help but lean onto the source. 

"You'll catch a cold." 

"I'm fine!" He snapped, but the words sounded coquetry and totally unconvincing, like a spoiled kid who is trying to stay up late even though he is sleepy.

The man shook his head fondly, that's Hisoka for you, always too careless and stubborn for his own good. Tsuzuki placed a hand on the boy's delicate shoulder, attempting to turn his partner around. 

Hisoka shivered as the feelings of concern and love flew into him from the contact with the warmth, but it also made him aware of the cold crystals on his face. 

It's bad enough that he will forever stay in a form of a teen, but he will NOT let his partner see him crying like a kid.

With that thought in mind, Hisoka brushed Tsuzuki's hand away and distanced himself from the man, once again standing in the rain. 

Icicle-like substances cut through him like sharp knives, broken pieces breaking down from the lapis lazuli sky.

Suddenly, he was pulled back into the warmth, and before he could react, soft lips covered his own, tongue brushed across his lips, demanding entrance. A million emotions rammed through his body upon the contact, making everything muddled and pushing him towards unconsciousness. His own emotions swirling as Tsuzuki's tongue delved deeper in his mouth. 

The heart shaped box gradually became too heavy for his shaking hand, he let go. Dropping down as if it's in slow motion, landing with a soundless thump, her dream shattered. 

We will, probably end up in hell one day. We will pay for every sin we committed..... Every dream we crushed....... 

The rush of emotions cleared slowly as Tsuzuki's action slowed, allowing him to think straight......... well, almost, again.

It didn't last that long. Soon, Tsuzuki's emotion was overcoming him again, he frowned at the twirling negative emotions threatening to eat him up, trying to make out complete thoughts from the incoherent mass.

A taste left in his mouth, black chocolate with champagne fillings. The favor melting slowly on his tongue, leaving an almost blue feeling in his heart.............

A bittersweet feeling...........

"I'm sorry........." Tsuzuki let out a soft sound that sounded almost like a whimper, holding Hisoka tight enough to merge the smaller figure into himself, "It's just that........... It's just that.................................."

"What?" Hisoka squirmed, feeling lightheaded and out of breathe.

"You looked like you were gonna disappear, blending with the atmosphere and left me here, in the rain......."

Out of the blue, he remembered those morning colored eyes, full of life. So many things left undone, so many words left untold, she was taken with so much compunction.

This time, he wants no regret. 

"NEVER question my love," Hisoka whispered in the man's ear, pink blush spreading across his face, "you baka, I'm not going anywhere."

So, slowly, he picked up the broken dreams with his pale, delicate hands, carefully weaving them together. 

Guess I'm pretty much stuck with you since the day I went into Touda's flames. If we really would end up in hell, I still have no regrets. After all, can't be much worse can it?

Top quality amethyst staring into soft rain-filled emerald orbs, a color like the dusty leaves just rinsed by the morning dew. Worshipfully, Tsuzuki kissed the droplets away, his only treasure in this world, this priceless piece of emerald.

"We are going home," The brunette commanded as he felt the raising temperature of the teen under his lips, "NOW."

Two figures slowly walked away from the frame of picture, the taller one has slipped his arm around the boy's willowy waist, drops of sorrow sliding down from their umbrella, washing the ink off the canvas, blurring, blurring, as they faded in to a world of gray.

Over at the edge of the hoar-blue horizon, a glimpse of cerulean emerged from the cotton like haze. Though quickly vanished, the clear color will soon be revealed again after the sunshine pierce through the clouds. 

Like the threads of sorrow that enlace themselves around one's heart, softly, softly, weaved out in cloud. 

The rain dropped.

  
~The End~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Happy Valentines Day!! ^________________^   
Umm............ I think the word "illiterate" was invented for me.............-________-

I hope this continuation of "Nivalis Aether" is not THAT hard to understand.  
But I'll explain just in case~  
The girl in the beginning is kinda like a "shadow" of Hisoka, cos she died young with many unachieved dreams, like Hisoka. The chocolate box that was unable to be delivered to a boy is a symbol of the many dreams she had, and when she died, they were abandoned.   
I'm not really sayin that Hisoka is a teen with many dreams, but I guess he must have had some wishes that didn't come true since he died so young..............

Well, anyways~  
I dunno if I achieved the bittersweet feeling I wanted, but I tried~~~~ 

Enjoy ur valentines ppl!!!

(\ /)  
(. .)  



End file.
